Logan titkos naplója
by DezW
Summary: Ez is a második filmhez készült. Ezt sem olvastam át már 1 éve. Na mind1. :)


Logan naplója

1. nap

Szokásos nyavalygás a suliban. Hogy kemények a nevelési módszereim, meg ilyenek. Miért, nekünk annak idején talán könnyebb volt? Kukoricán térdepeltünk, pálcával ütöttek, sarokba állítottak! A korbácsomat már így is elvette a prof, és azóta sem adta vissza. Fogalmam nincs, mire kellhet neki amúgy.

Ororot megkértem, hogy masszírozza meg a lábam, de nem volt rá hajlandó. Már a nők sem a régiek…

2. nap

Jó kis nap volt! A kék fickó épp az egyik fán ugrált, mikor egy ág eltört alatta. Jean ott volt, de nem tudta elkapni, mert épp Scott halacskamintás fürdőgatyáján röhögtek Vadóccal. Szerencsére senki nem vette észre, hogy nevettem. Mi lenne, ha kiderülne, hogy erre is képes vagyok??

3. nap

Nagyszerűen indult a nap! Ororo végre beletanult háziasszonyi teendőibe, és olyanra sütötte a tojást, amilyenre én szeretem. Scott az éjjel rátehénkedett a szemüvegére, és reggel 1 órába telt, míg csukott szemmel talált egy másikat. Hihihi. Kurtot meg megverték a csajok, mert álmosan beteleportált a mosdójukba. Legalábbis ezt mondta. Hogy ez miért nem nekem jutott eszembe? És rajtam nem is hagyna nyomot az, ha széttörnek egy tükröt a fejemen.

Sajna utána küldetésbe kellett mennünk. Valami történt már megint az elnökkel. De most komolyan, az ügynökei miért nem tudnak vigyázni rá? Ha egy ilyen nyiszlett alak, mint Árnyék le tud csapni harmincat közülük, egyáltalán minek vannak?

Később:

Lezuhant a Jet. Ez pech.

Délután:

Sehol egy lakott település, csak a vadon. Mi lesz így velem? Este Barátok Közt lesz! Megint lemaradok Miki újabb cselszövéséről!

Este:

Ha nem jutok tévé közelébe, bekattanok! A többiek már kihordtak mindent a Jetből, amíg én felderítés címszó alatt egy közeli tisztáson szunyókáltam. Hasznos társaság, az már biztos!

4. nap

Éjjel nagyon nyomott valami faág a hálózsákom alatt, reggel megnéztem, hát a zseblámpa volt, amit egész este mindenki keresett. Egy alkalmas pillanatban a kis zöldfülű Johnny táskájába csempésztem, és egy fának dőlve élveztem, ahogy X-Prof körbekergeti a tisztáson. Hogy ez a kerekesszék milyen gyors! Szegény Johnny is rájött…

Később:

Fogynak a készletek. Most ettem meg az utolsó Snickerst.

Dél:

A csajok finom ebédet csináltak, csak a mentaszószt hiányoltam… Hiába, a vadon azért az csak vadon!

Délután:

Kupaktanács. X Prof szerint nem maradhatunk itt, el kell indulnunk a legközelebbi lakott település felé. Jaj neee! És rámbízták a vezetést! Fene, ezek azt hiszik, a kamuzásaim a kanadai erdőségekben töltött évekről igazak! De most komolyan, azt hiszik, hogy kitenném babapopsi arcom az időjárás viszontagságainak? Hogy dizájnos, behabozott hajam lelapuljon a párától? Vagy száz éve nem láttam fát közelről! Akkor is leestem róla!

Este:

Holnap indulunk. Kissé szorongok a feladat miatt. Gondoltam, bevallom a profnak, hogy én erre nem vagyok alkalmas, de mikor felmásztam a Jetbe, ahol ő alszik, nem hittem a szememnek. Ott állt, fűzőben, szőrmeboával, bőrtangában és neccharisnyában, és táncolt a Lady Marmalade-ra! Kurt mellémteleportált – kezében az utolsó chips! – és neki is leesett az álla! Mikor a zene véget ért, Charles észrevett minket, és nem győzött pirulni! Kért, hogy ne mondjuk el senkinek, hogy azért jár kerekesszékben, hogy a pokróc alatt állandóan harisnyát és miniszoknyát hordhasson! Faarccal bólogattunk, de fél órán belül már mindenki tudta, mi a prof kedvenc időtöltése. :)-- 

Éjjel:

Harc Kurttel az utolsó chipsért. Gyenge legény, esélye sem volt! De Scott jön nekem 10 dolcsival: tényleg piros az elf vére.

5. nap

Elindultunk. Kész gyilkosság… Már az első 5 percben kő ment a cipőmbe, de nem állhattunk meg, csak mikor megéheztek… Hüe kisportolt társaság… Kurt meg csak nyavalyog, hogy nem elég, hogy a karja be van gipszelve, a kötései is átvéreztek.

6. nap

Kurt belázasodott. Ezt a nyápicot… Most állhatunk meg. Többiek is panaszkodnak. No comment…

Este:

Ajjaj, elfogyott az összes keksz! Meg fogunk halni! Mind itt veszünk a vadonban!

7. nap

Asszem ez a hetedik. Nem tudom biztosra, mert leütöttek, mikor majdnem kétségbe estem.

Kurt jobban van. A mázlista, legalább sétálnia nem kell, teleportálgat mindenhova!

Este láttam egy rozsomákot. Legalábbis a többiek azt mondták, az. Te jó ég, én eddig azt hittem az nagy, és erős, és szürke kutyaféle! De ez egy büdös és szőrös valami! Tudtam, hogy nem szabad az óvodai állathatározóval nevet választani!

8. nap

Az éjjel orkán támadt, és elszállt az összes sátor. Meg sem lepődök.

Pokrócba csavarva, összebújva alszanak a többiek, aminek leginkább a professzor örül. Nem tudom, miért…

9. nap

Sajna rájöttek, hogy mikor éjjeli felderítés címszóval eltűnök az éjszakában, valójában a felfújható szépségszalonomban alszom, baldachinos ágyban. Tiffany adta nekem, mikor legutóbb összefutottunk a Szép Pofi Szépségfarmon. De most az egész bagázs betelepedett! És a kenőcseimből is eltűnt pár darab! Mi lesz velem…

10. nap

Olyan szagom lehet már… Egy medve utánam is hörrent a fák közül, de elég volt rápillantanom ahhoz, hogy letegyen mocskos szándékáról.

11. nap

Mikor épp indultunk volna reggel, Scott rohant el mellettünk, egy méhkassal a fején, kiabálva, mögötte egy raj méh… Mindenki futásnak eredt, és kényszermártózást tartott a folyóban. Ezt a szerencsétlen kétbalkezest! De Johnny örült, hogy tüzet rakhat, hogy megszáríthassuk a ruhákat. Talán túlságosan is… Gyanúsan ponttá zsugorodott a szeme, és idiótán vihogott, miközben különböző alakokat formázott a lángokból. Mikor megemlítettem Jeannek, hogy tudja-e, hogy Johnny kissé piromániás, érdekesen nézett rám. Nem tudom, miért.

12. nap

Futás az életünkért. Johnny égve hagyta a tüzet, és lángra lobbant az erdő.

De szerencsére a hegyimentők megmentettek minket. Mikor elmondtuk, hogy szuperhősök vagyunk, csak röhögtek. Ezek az emberek…

13. nap

Újra a birtokon! Csodás, habos fürdő, pár illatgyertya és egy Cher-szám: az élet nem is lehetne tökéletesebb!


End file.
